


The Harry Styles omorashi without a name

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wants to do is have a peaceful, nice date with his boyfriend - Louis Tomlinson, of course - before they have to be interviewed. <br/>His body decides against that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harry Styles omorashi without a name

**Author's Note:**

> More One Direction omorashi! This time Harry is the.. victim :3

Harry Styles grimaced as he sat in a wooden chair, at a Starbucks. He swilled some coffee around his mouth and grimaced further at the taste; he'd never been one for coffee but since he was here, why not?   
The cup was drained and put aside, leaving the 18 year old to entertain himself. He was meant to be meeting fellow band-mate Louis Tomlinson in the aforementioned coffee shop.. for a date.   
Yes, a date.   
Harry and Louis' relationship was widely speculated on, from rumours that the boys were feuding to that they were going out. The fans didn't know it of course, but 'Larry Stylinson' as the couple name was called, was real.   
The curly haired boy drummed his fingers on the table, noticing already the slightest pressure in his bladder. He cringed to himself, remembering for a fact that when he'd awoken this morning he'd made the mistake of ignoring the bathroom.   
Nibbling at his lip, he looked around Starbucks for the door to the restrooms, but his view was obscured moments later by a sea of white-and-navy stripes. Harry smiled, his lips thinning into a line, and looked up. There was Louis.  
"Hiya, Harreh!" Louis cooed, plopping himself down in the seat opposite.  
Harry smiled, pushing his needs to the back of his mind now that Louis was here. "Hiya, boo bear." He replied back, heart fluttering. He leaned over and gave Louis an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Louis smiled softly. He moved his chair closer to Harry so the two could cuddle a bit. "So you know we gotta be fast, right?"  
Harry nodded, drumming his fingers against the table and leaning into Louis. "I wish we could spend a little longer together though." He wrinkled his nose slightly. "Next time, we date after hotel interviews."   
"Noted." Louis chuckled. "So, you fancy--" He glanced and noticed a cardboard coffee cup already on the table. "--Another coffee?"  
Harry grimaced, not wanting to add more liquid to his bladder - which, he noted, was still steadily filling. He forced himself to nod. "We could have an iced frappe?" He asked with a slight shrug and placed one hand over his stomach. Not only did he need to use the restroom but he was also starving. At that exact point, his stomach decided to rumble loudly. Harry winced in embarrassment.  
Louis chuckled at the noise and the look on Harry's face. "Don't be embarrassed! You need something to eat. I bet you haven't even had breakfast yet!"   
Harry blushed a little at this.   
"That's a yes, then." Louis teased, giving Harry a dig in the tummy.   
Harry giggled but flinched back. "Louis don't!" He warned in panic. His bladder shook slightly at the pressure and Harry forced his legs together.   
"Are you okay?" Louis pulled back with a shrug.   
Harry nodded, discreetly shifting one way in the uncomfortable seat.   
"Mm, okay." Louis nodded. He stood. "Sit tight and I'll be right back." He smiled one last time and walked to the counter.   
Almost seconds later Harry noticed a few fans trooped up beside Louis. Harry forced a smile, hoping the fangirls didn't eye him too, not when he felt uncomfortable and had to pee like this. Harry's mind raced, debating on whether he should wait for Louis to come back or quickly dart to the loo - he wouldn't be long, right? Besides, with Louis busy with the fangirls he could be in and out before Louis even came back.   
Decision made.  
He stood, as stiff as cardboard. "I'm sorry Lou." He whimpered quietly. "I just really gotta go."

Louis stayed none the wiser to Harry or what the problem was, as the curly haired boy slipped up and darted toward the restrooms. The only thing in Hazza's body language showing that he had to use the bathroom was the fact that his legs were tight and almost wrapped around eachother.  
Harry took a few shallow breaths in and looked at the bathroom doors in front of him. He put one hand on the door and was about to push it open when he noticed what was his nightmare right now.  
 **'Toilets Out of Order.'**  
"No!" Harry hissed under his breath. "Why me?" Dejected, Harry slumped. He gave his crotch a quick squeeze and tried to stand straight, turning and going back to the table where he and Louis were sitting.  
Sighing, he sat. He propped himself up with his elbows.  
Louis came back after about two minutes, holding a delicious looking frappe in one hand and a chocolate chip cookie in the other. "Here you go." Louis chirped and dropped one cookie packet onto the table.  
Harry's eyes lit up as he saw the cookie, his bladder forgotten for a second. "Thanks babe. Did you get a cookie too?"  
"Yeah."  
"What flavour?" Harry's eyes twinkled. "Carrot flavour?"   
Louis started laughing. Harry's mouth twitched a little, wanting to laugh too. But his bladder had reminded him that it was slowly reaching it's capacity and laughing was out of the question unless he wanted wet pants. Sneaking one hand down beneath the table, he rubbed at his thighs, pressing a little.  
"No, no." Lou had recovered from his laughing fit. "Chocolate chip, same as you."  
"Cool."  
Louis sat himself back down in the seat, next to Hazza. He placed the frappe down and put two straws in it, then looked right at Harry.   
Harry looked too.   
"To us." Louis cooed, raising the frappe.   
"To us." Harry smiled, but it looked weak. He grabbed the cookie Lou had bought and slid it out from the packet, eating at it carefully. His ears curled as he watched Louis drink the frappe. Even the slurping noises that came up from the straw were making his bladder shudder. He froze as the tiniest spurt tried to wiggle it's way out.   
Louis looked over as he heard the noise. "Haz, you okay?"  
"Y- yeah." Harry whimpered, holding his bladder with one hand but quickly bringing it back to the table.   
"Are you sure?" Louis was worried.   
"I am." Harry said softly, but he knew it was a bare faced lie. Now that he'd focused on his need more, he couldn't focus on anything else, and said need was getting worse and worse as time ticked by.  
"Mmm." Louis said. He unwrapped his cookie and pushed the glass of frappe toward Harry. "You can have the rest, go on."  
"I don't want it." Harry said weakly. He really didn't want to add more liquid to his bladder.  
"Nah, go on. You look dead to the world."  
"Oh." Harry mumbled. He grabbed the glass shakily, trying his best to ignore the protesting his bladder was doing. He sipped a bit of the sweet drink and grimaced as his bladder won and started pulsing against him. "I really don't want any more." Harry whimpered.  
"Okay." Louis said unsurely, before leaning over and deeply kissing Harry for a moment.   
Harry gasped and relaxed beyond his control as he kissed Louis back, his boxers becoming damper as the tiniest spurts pressed themselves out.   
Louis broke off. Harry forgot where he was for just a second and frantically grabbed at his crotch.

Louis frowned playfully at this, a tiny sparkle appearing in one eye. "You okay Hazz?" He asked, trying to school his face and look unimpressed. On the inside a spark of excitement fizzled inside him.   
Harry had to pee! No mistaking that!  
Badly too, it seemed!  
Lou's tummy fuzzed with warmth at this; something inside him was liking watching Harry wiggle, whimper and squirm.

"I- I'm fine." Harry nodded, having found his voice. Tears filled his eyes; for one that was too much of a close call, and two - Louis had SEEN him. He'd SEEN him try to hold his water like a potty training toddler. His face flamed as he squirmed a little from embarrassment.   
"No you're not." Louis cooed, seconds away from letting out a rather un-manly squeal. "Come on, we should be going, right?"  
Harry checked his watch. "Yeah." He said shakily. "The interview's soon."  
Louis opened his mouth, mentally fighting on whether what he was going to say would embarrass Harry to the max. "M- maybe we should.. find you a bathroom too?" He said carefully, drumming his fingers on the table.   
Harry blushed, feeling all the more like a potty training toddler now. "Yes.. we r- really should." His face went maroon and he snuck a hand back under the table, giving his bladder a nudge. "J-- just." He stuttered, voice dying out. "I-- I can't." He said quietly, eyes overfilling with tears. "I don't really think I can m- move."  
"Yes you can." Louis said smoothly, being calm and calculating. "Take all the time you need." He leaned in close to whisper. "Just keep all that water inside of you, yeah?" He gave Harry a light kiss on the ear and gently stood himself up.   
Harry shivered. He placed one hand on his spurting member (almost pulling back when he found himself steadily dribbling; but forced himself to stand regardless) and shuffled forward using baby steps.   
"Easy does it." Louis whispered.   
Harry whined and stopped as he felt himself starting to pee in a steady stream just standing there. His eyes burned as much as his bladder did, with unshed tears. His fingers trembled and he cupped the crotch of his jeans, flinching when the wet denim squelched lightly against him. The liquid spotted on the front of his crotch and the stain blossomed before starting to lightly drip onto the floor.   
"No no. Hold it." Louis warned, taking Hazza by the wrist. "Come on now. You can do it. I sure hope--" He paused and glanced down at the (admittedly thankfully very small) puddle that had appeared on the floor. "--That your.. leak.." Another pause, followed by giggles from Lou-- "Took the edge off of your desperation."  
Miserably Harry shook his head - oh how he wished it had. He clenched his legs tight around the bead of urine threatening to spill, teetering teasingly at the edge of his hole.

"Well, it's okay." Louis said quietly, observing the (wet) damage to the front of Hazza's pants and nibbling at his lip a little. "Come on. Let's go to the hotel room upstairs."  
"The hotel r- room's upstairs?" Harry asked, voice trembling. He forced himself to stand still, not trusting his bladder and his movements.  
Louis nodded, taking a deep drink of the frappe before putting it down. "Yes. This is the coffee shop, the Lobby is on the next floor and the hotel rooms are on the floor above that. You can hold it!" Louis promised. "Positive thoughts, okay? Positive.. dry.. thoughts." He gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, but on the inside he was grinning with the pure fact that Harry just.. really wasn't going to make it. Or at least that's what part of Louis was hoping.   
"Okay." Harry choked out. "B-but.." His face was flushed pinky-red like salmon and tears of utter humiliation were pooling and sparkling in his green eyes. "I.. um.. C-can't walk far." He murmured, giving his wet crotch a squeeze.  
"It's okay. I told you. Keep dry thoughts and go as far as you can." Lou instructed. "Ready?"  
Harry nodded.   
And with that nod, the two set off.

"In a lift, to floor two. Down the corridor to our room." Louis said to Harry as they finally made a start walking.   
Lou's words echoed in Harry's head, motivating him the slightest bit. He might just make it! Harry tried to quicken his pace, shuffling along the polished floor with baby steps. His bladder felt awkwardly hard and Harry was conscious that his pants were that tight that people could see his slowly protruding bladder. He let a baby whimper escape his lips feeling his muscles burn with pain and tremble slightly. He was trying so hard to hold back his flood!  
Louis walked but knew he was alone. He turned around with confusion on his features to find Harry bent at the waist, halfway there. "Come on, Hazza." Lou whispered, slowly backing. "The lift's here. You're almost moments away from relief, babe."  
More words to motivate Harry. Louis' voice was still echoing in his head. He took baby steps - or steps even smaller than baby steps, if that was possible - toward the lift. He had one hand planted to his crotch and the other in one pocket to hold on. His bladder area felt taut and he massaged it slowly, but stopped when he felt tiny spurts of urine start to run down his legs. Panicking because he didn't want to make such a scene here where anyone could pass and see him, he started on a powerwalk instead. He got to the lift door and shot a hopeful smile at Louis.   
Louis smiled and ruffled Harry's curls a bit. "Almost there!" He cooed.   
Harry nodded, whimpering, shifting on his feet and, as a hard wave of desperation hit him (in the crotch) he bent at the waist; looking very much to Louis as the (aforementioned) potty training toddler.  
A strangled moan hit his lips as urine started to dribble again, seconds away from becoming a full on stream.   
Louis noticed the moan and not only that, he noticed that Hazza was in the 'pee' stance now and obviously close to giving in. "Quick Haz!" Lou said hurriedly as the doors dinged, clunked and pulled themselves open. Thankfully the lift was empty.   
"O- ok.." Harry whimpered as his face flooded a mix of pink and red again. He stepped into the lift, constantly leaking now. Louis zipped in beside him. The doors slammed shut and Lou slammed his hand on the 'floor two' button. He looked at Harry.   
Harry was in the furthest corner of the lift, his face red. he was trembling and holding back a torrent of tears, his legs bent and the stain on the front of his pants was ever so slowly growing every now and then. The more Harry felt warmth hit his crotch and splatter onto the metal floor beneath him, the more he started to cry. "L- L- Lou." He choked out. "I.. I.." He couldn't even finish his sentence by now and had resorted to kneeling down and squirming for all he was worth.   
"It's okay." Lou's voice danced out and his tongue ever so slightly poked between the gap in his teeth. He was loving watching Harry so dangerously close to losing control - and he didn't even know why. "Almost there." He breathed out.   
The doors stopped and clunked back open again with the speed of a snail on a turtle's back.  
"Let's go!" Louis said to Harry. "If you can.."  
"I-- I hope I can." Harry murmured. He looked up at Louis with teary green eyes. "D- don't make fun of me?" He asked.   
"I'm not going to." Louis laughed. He stood in the doorway to keep the doors open for Harry and hoped that no one would try to get in the lift.   
Harry awkwardly moved, settling on a crabwalk. Bent at the waist he forced himself through the doors of the lift out near the hotel rooms.   
"Now just down the corridor, okay?" Lou cooed.   
Harry could only whimper in reply as he loosened up straight, sobs getting tangled in his mouth.  
He could feel himself start to pee in a slow, aching stream, a jet that wouldn't stop. 

Oblivious, Louis gently took Harry's arm and took him down the corridor a little. Harry took in deep breaths - in, out, in, out, trying to force himself to stop. When he felt his water pick up speed a little Harry let out a cry and pulled his arm back. He thrust it back between his legs along with the other and frantically tried to stop the golden water from coming.   
"Harry." Louis said quietly, watching as Harry's hands got damp and water droplets dripped from his fingers. He watched as the wetness traveled slowly down Hazza's legs. "Harry, stop it." He whispered. "Just let it go."  
"I can't!" Harry choked out. The thought of letting go in any place apart from the toilet was just.. vulgar to him and against what he had been taught all those years ago when he was potty training as a toddler the first time around.  
"Harry." Louis winced, watching the boy try to clench up and hold it all off. "Don't." He knew he had to relax the boy. Quickly he stepped over to Hazza, his feet splashing slightly in the puddle Harry was starting to make, but he didn't care. He had no time to waste. Louis held Harry's shoulders and eased the lad's hands away from his crotch - and before the boy could protest against it, Louis was kissing him.   
Harry could stand it no longer. Moaning against Louis in a state of utter embarrassment, the curly haired boy loosened his bladder muscles a little. Immediately pee started to hiss through his already wet crotch and warmth bloomed around that area before the wetness started to rapidly travel down the inside of Harry's thighs. It all hit the floor rapidly with varying sounds but all the same quickened speed. Louis snaked a hand down to Harry's wet groin and cupped it, feeling warmth and wetness tease their way through the gaps in between his fingers.   
Lou felt Harry's stream start to lose it's fervency and gently pulled his hands away, humming as he listened to the loud fighting hiss of urine quieten considerably. After almost two and a half minutes the stream ended with a few dribbles. The scent of strong ammonia hit the air.  
As soon as his stream was over tears of shame and embarrassment prickled Harry's eyes. He leaned into Lou's chest, his breath now heaving.  
"It's fine." Louis hummed, ruffling Harry's curls.   
Harry looked down at the puddle he and Louis were standing in. It looked alarmingly golden yellow against the perfectly polished white floor. "No it's not!" He whimpered as he pointed. 

"Yes it is." Louis said softly, connecting his and Harry's lips into a kiss for a moment. "They can clean up. Now let's go get cleaned, get ready and have some fun at the interview, huh?"  
Harry sighed, trying to be calm. "Will you sit by me? As much as you can?"  
Louis nodded sincerely knowing the boy was feeling very clingy now. "Of course I will. Now let's go." With his arms around Harry's dampened back, Louis led the boy away to their hotel room.


End file.
